


Dress Blues.

by punky_96



Series: Zuton [3]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-Post from LJ.AU. Back to Zuton, just another day with President Priestly and Andrea.





	Dress Blues.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I really liked re-reading the 'Plan' and then writing 'Traditional Local Pastime' so I returned to that ‘verse for the uniforms/military fetish square. I am on a deadline folks :D. There will be more to go with this one eventually.

_**Dress Blues**_  
  
The peace talks with Zuton were progressing well. The Page 6 scandals and paparazzi were up to their elbows in the goings on. A rather boring event in the history of interstellar diplomacy was being enlivened on a 32 year old story about synthetic biology and the novelty of the President taking her former assistant as a lover. Stepping into the travel tube Madame President straightened her spine, dusted off invisible dust from her shoulder and took a deep breath. She may very well have been an enhanced human, but Andrea was a marathon runner whenever they were on a planet big enough to run one. In between times she distracted herself with halodeck climbs of Everest, swimming the Channel, and no doubt kayaking up the Amazon. Miranda rolled her eyes. The girl was just what she needed, and at the same time she was absolutely too much.  
  
They were similar in their single-minded pursuit of goals. Military trained and working to change the system from within Miranda had become disillusioned when her synthetic biology program had met such public distaste and was forced into perceived failure and hiding. She had honed that in a force to be reckoned with by becoming the most beloved and sought after president that the relatively new united planet could have hoped for. She was devoted to moving forward as a race and working within the confines of the ruling structure to accomplish those goals. Remaking that structure as she went simply fit into what was best for the planet. Andrea had always been interested in fashion and facts. She did not have the same military training that Miranda had, but her appetite for all things military had become an astonishing thing to share.  
  
Negotiating military boundaries with Zuton had drawn Miranda out of her designer labels and into her dress blues.  
  
Miranda in her dress blues had drawn Andrea out of her mind and into a frenzy.  
  
It really was too much, but Miranda wouldn’t have it any other way. During her speech Miranda kept an iron grip on her power remote to help her stay focused. The image of Andrea watching her on the screen in their quarters salivating was tempting, but President Priestly simply drew on her wealth of military training for focus and determination. Stepping into the travel tube and taking that big breath she was drawing on her endurance and drive to serve.  
  
The steps it took for her to get from the travel tube to her door disappeared under certain steps and she fought a smile as she pressed the door for their room.  
  
Waiting for her just inside the doorway Andrea stood in what was clearly not a regulation uniform. Standing at attention Andrea fought a smile as she stood for inspection.  
  
“What have we here?” Miranda said as she rounded the figure of her young lover. Her eyes feasted on the curves before her. Her hands itched to remove the offending uniform. “Wearing an improper uniform has a punishment, soldier.” Miranda said as she reached into the closet near the door.  
  
“Yes, Madame President.” Andrea said with as much somberness as she could muster.  
  
—The End.

 

 

x


End file.
